Ramalan dan Tiga Naskah Cerpen
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Aku hanya ingin sedikit bercerita tentang tiga naskah cerpenku. BTS. Yoongi centric. Mention Minyoon/Minga. [hasil obrolan dengan kawanku, Tersugakan]


**Ramalan dan Tiga Naskah Cerpen**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

Aku adalah seorang pemimpi. Tak jarang mimpiku adalah sesuatu yang _absurd;_ tak jelas, bukan tentang diriku sendiri atau orang yang ku kenal. Entah tentang siapa, tentang seorang tokoh, seorang anak kecil, seekor kucing, atau sebuah bunga yang mekar di pekarangan. Aku sering bangun untuk menyalurkan mimpiku ke dalam tulisan. Menjadi sebuah cerita pendek. Cerpen. Fiksi. Dengan nama-nama yang ku karang bebas, tapi alurnya jelas ku peras dari mimpi itu.

Tapi selain mimpi, aku juga menulis dari obrolan dan cerita orang. Aku suka berbincang dengan kawan-kawanku di kampus, berkelakar dan tertawa, atau juga tenggelam dalam topik serius. Macam-macam. Pulang ke rumah ku tulis cerita mereka dengan mengganti tokoh dan latar belakangya.

Waktu luangku sering ku isi dengan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, meluruskan kaki dan memangku _laptop-_ ku yang sudah _sepuh. Laptop_ lama dengan spesifikasi sederhana. Ku pakai hanya untuk menulis dan _browsing_ internet. Tapi sesederhananya dia, sudah empat tahun dia menemaniku dengan setia—meski beberapa kali harus dirawat di tempat servis komputer.

Aku punya beberapa teman yang sama-sama suka menulis. Sering kami berkomunikasi lewat sosmed atau aplikasi _chatting_ di hape. Mengobrol soal tulis-menulis, atau sekadar curhat tentang masalah pribadi. Itu menyenangkan, dan aku memang butuh kawan sealiran.

Beberapa waktu lalu ada kawanku yang memberitahu tentang sebuah lomba kepenulisan. Aku diajaknya untuk berpartisipasi. Tapi aku bingung, aku tak sedang produktif untuk menulis. Banyak hal yang ku lakukan di kampus hingga aku tak sempat untuk tidur di kasur dan membawa mimpi ketika aku bangun. Aku tak punya ide, saluran inspirasiku sedang mampet. Kalau aku memaksa untuk menulis sesuatu, yang keluar hanya produk alakadarnya. Bagus tidak, enak dibaca juga tidak. Seperti barang yang asal jadi. Yang penting ada, dan aku tak terlalu suka. Bisa dikatakan aku orang yang sedikit perfeksionis, salah sedikit malunya berkepanjangan.

Maka, karena aku tak punya apapun untuk ku tulis, aku hanya menelusuri _file-file_ lama yang ku simpan dalam _folder_ tulisanku. Aku membukanya satu-satu. Lalu ku temukan diriku yang lucu, diriku yang depresif, diriku yang santai, diriku yang penakut, dan diriku yang peramal.

Yang terakhir itu, peramal.

Sebetulnya aku tak mau menamai diriku seperti itu, tapi apa harus ku sebut?

Tiga dari puluhan _draft_ yang tersimpan di _folder_ itu mengingatkanku pada waktu di mana aku menulis mereka.

Aku menulis tiga _draft_ itu dalam ketidaktahuanku akan apa yang terjadi pada esok hari. Aku bukan seorang peramal yang tahu tentang masa depan, atau sesuatu yang terjadi jauh dari tempatku berada, atau juga apa-apa saja yang tak terlihat oleh kasat mata. Aku tak tahu apa-apa, tak peka dan perasa. Bahkan tiap ibuku mengeluh mendengar ribut-ribut setan berbisik di rumah pun, aku tak pernah mengerti kalau itu memang riil. Aku jauh dari hal-hal berbau _klenik_. Aku hanya orang biasa yang tak terlalu acuh pada hal-hal semacam itu. Bukannya aku tak percaya, hanya tak terlalu parno juga.

Jadi, kembali pada tiga _draft_ cerpenku itu, idenya sama ku dapat dari mimpi, tapi ini tentang kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi setelah tulisanku selesai dibuat (bukan maksudnya sampai ke _ending,_ hanya sampai titik yang tak berlanjut ke kalimat baru).

.

.

.

 _Naskah 1_

Aku pernah bermimpi tentang _deja vu._ Kembali ke tempat yang pernah ku kunjungi sebelumnya. Tapi dalam mimpi itu aku seolah menjadi orang lain, yang pernah masuk ke suatu tempat dan merasa tak asing dengan tempat itu. Bukan benar-benar aku yang memiliki ingatannya. Karena jalan atau bangunan di tempat itu bukan daerah Bandung sepertinya.

Maka ku tulis dengan nama karakter favoritku. Jadi fanfiksi. Tentang si dia yang berjalan bersama ibunya. Jalan-jalan setelah sekian lama tidak mendapat waktu untuk bersantai. Ibunya di rumah dan dia sibuk dengan urusan kuliah. Mereka berjauhan dan kala itu barulah keduanya menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah.

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju pusat kota. Di sana banyak toko, ada _mall_ , tapi jalanannya masih nyaman untuk pedestrian. Mereka berjalan sambil bercengkrama, masuk ke jalan kecil dan menembus gang-gang sempit untuk mempersingkat waktu. Si anak tak pernah tahu ada jalan tikus itu, tapi si ibu begitu hapalnya. Hanya, dia merasa kalau suatu ketika dia pernah melewati tempat itu, tapi tak tahu kapan. Dia merasa asing, tapi juga merasa kenal dengan beberapa bagian dari gang sempit itu.

 _Deja vu._

Dan aku melupakan tulisanku yang tak kunjung beres karena tak ada topik menarik untuk kelanjutannya itu.

Suatu ketika aku di ajak ibuku jalan-jalan. Kami masuk gang sempit. Ibuku entah dari mana tahu jalan itu dan aku sama sekali buta arah, jadi ku ikuti saja langkahnya dari belakang. Gang itu sebetulnya cukup untuk badan kami berdua, tapi aku lebih suka mengekori ibuku saja.

Sisian gangnya digambari mural rumput dan bunga, seperti buatan anak SD. Tapi cukup indah untuk mempercantik gang supaya tidak terlalu monoton dan terkesah kumuh.

Rasanya aku pernah melewati gang itu suatu kali, tapi aku tak tahu kapan. Bahkan ketika aku tnya pada ibu, dia menemukan jalan itu sendirian ketika sedang mencari kakakku yang bolos sekolah. Saat ibuku menemukannya aku tak ada. Dan anehnya aku merasa pernah melewati jalan itu. Kenapa ya? Apa perasaanku salah? Atau ingatanku yang salah?

.

.

.

 _Naskah 2_

Ini berdasar pada mimpiku tentang rumah nenek di Lengkong. Aku bermimpi tentang rumahnya yang luas, dengan banyak kamar dan ruangan yang terisi oleh saudara-saudara almarhum ayahku. Nenek tinggal dengan anak-anaknya di sana. Anaknya yang paling kecil, bibiku, ada yang punya kelebihan _down syndrome_. Sehari-hari selalu pakai piyama, kalau tidak ada yang mengajak bicara dia suka misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Bosan mungkin, jadi nenekku dan anak-anaknya yang lain hampir selalu menjadi teman bicara bibiku di kala mereka sempat.

Di mimpiku itu aku melihat rumah nenek ramai oleh tamu yang berdatangan. Ada meja panjang dengan makanan-makanan khas hajatan. Orang-orang tak beraturan memenuhi rumah nenek. Aku, ada di sana, berjalan-jalan mencari kamar mandi. Aku ingin sekadar membasuh muka yang terasa lengket karena hawa panas hajatan.

Aku melewati banyak bagian rumah nenek yang tak ku kenal. Rasa-rasanya, rumah nenek tak seluas ini, pikirku kala itu. Aku mencoba mengingat di mana letak kamar mandi dan aku tak kunjung menemukannya. Di setiap ruangan pasti terdapat orang dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ku ajak bicara. Itu salahnya. Harusnya aku bertanya. Jauh ke bagian lain, aku bertemu dengan bibiku yang sedang duduk meluruskan kaki di depan kamarnya yang tertutupi gorden hijau lumut. Dia tersenyum polos padaku.

"Gimana kabar bapakmu?"

"Bapak baik," begitu ku bilang, Padahal bapakku sudah lama meninggal. Tapi bapak lah yang paling dekat dengan bibi sehingga dia selalu ingat.

Bibiku itu memijit-mijit paha dan lututnya yang masih lurus, senyum polosnya dengan gigi berantakan itu masih dia pasang, sampai aku bangun dari jongkokku dan melanjutkan pencarian kamar mandi.

Tamat.

Aku menulis sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari pertemuanku dengan bibiku kala itu, di rumah nenek yang ramai dikunjungi tamu. Aku tak menemukan kamar mandi, dan aku tak tahu siapa yang punya hajat.

Aku tak bertanya. Dan sampai tulisan itu menggantung tanpa kelanjutan, aku masih menyalahkan diriku karena tak bertanya dalam mimpiku itu.

Beberapa waktu selang aku menulis naskah itu, aku pulang ke rumah habis kuliah dan ku lihat ibuku sedang memilah-milih pashmina untuk dia kenakan.

"Mamah mau kemana?"

"Yoongi, sms Mamah sampe nggak? Bibi kamu meninggal, sekarang Mamah mau ke Lengkong."

Lho?

.

.

.

 _Naskah 3_

Aku bermimpi tentang tokoh fiktif favoritku. Ku tulis tentang cerita mereka.

Si laki-laki datang ke rumah si perempuan untuk mengajaknya kencan di suatu sore, bermodal sepeda dan sedikit uang yang dia bawa untuk mentraktir beli minum atau jajanan di minimarket kalau ingin makan di jalan.

Mereka pergi, sekadar untuk mencari angin dan mengambil kesempatan bagus di sore yang cerah jingga seperti jeruk. Dengan sepeda yang dikayuh si laki-laki, si perempuan duduk di jok boncengannya santai. Tidak perlu capek menggerakkan kaki, hanya saja pantantnya sedikit nyeri karena dipaksa duduk di spasi kecil di jok itu. Si perempuan tipe yang tidak telalu suka _nempel-nempel_ pada pacarnya, jadi dia berpegangan pada ujung kaos si laki-laki hanya supaya tak jatuh ketika bertemu polisi tidur di jalanan.

Mereka mengobrol sepanjang jalan dan tertawa-tawa karena si perempuan senang berkelakar. Turunan yang panjang membuat si laki-laki hanya perlu membiarkan sepedanya mengikuti gravitasi, meluncur mulus di jalan tanpa lobang. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk menekan rem supaya meluncurnya tak benar-benar bebas. Tapi, entah ada batu atau apa, sepeda itu mendadak oleng dan mereka pun jatuh di jalanan beraspal.

Si laki-laki jatuh tersungkur, si perempuan jatuh menindih tubuh bagian kirinya sendiri. Kakinya luka, sementara ketika mereka telah bangun, dia baru tahu kalau si laki-laki hanya lecet sedikit di bagian tangannya.

Cerita itu berakhir dengan cara minta maaf yang murahan dan tipikal, biasa dipakai di roman-roman untuk remaja yang suka bumbu-bumbu manis.

Aku mempublikasikannya di akun sosmedku, beberapa pembaca yang mengenal tokoh fiktif itu suka, dan aku senang-senang saja meski kala itu tulisanku masih benar-benar hambar ku rasa.

Lama berselang, sekitar satu tahun sejak naskah itu mengendap di _folder_ -ku, aku di ajak oleh teman lelakiku untuk pergi di suatu sabtu sore. Bukan untuk malam mingguan karena kami bukan pacar. Dia hanya kawan yang sering berkunjung ke rumahku untuk menanyakan kabar kucingnya yang dia berikan padaku.

Sabtu itu kami menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan di Cihampelas, sampai kira-kira jam tujuh malam kami memutuskan pulang. Aku yang pakai rok panjang kala itu sedikit kesulitan untuk naik ke motornya, maka aku menarik rokku sedikit ke atas lutut agar aku lebih mudah duduk.

Kami mengobrol sepanjang jalan tentang bermacam hal, diantaranya tentang kesukaan kami yang sama pada film Transformers. _Trailer_ barunya yang kami lihat di layar tivi sebuah toko elektronik membuat kami tak sabar untuk menunggu filmnya rilis di bioskop.

Dia banyak tertawa karena lelucon yang ku buat. Tapi fokusnya tetap pada jalanan, hanya, telinganya mendengarkanku. Kecepatan motornya pun stabil, berlari di jalanan yang sedikit basah habis diguyur hujan.

Tapi di sebuah belokan, motornya bergoyang dan tergelincir, kami jatuh. Motor lain di belakang kami mendadak berhenti dengan bunyi klakson yang saling bersahutan. Kala itu aku disorientasi sejenak, sebelum kawanku memanggil dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Yoong, Yoongi. Yoongi."

Aku segera sadar dan melihat dia kesulitan bangun karena sebelah kakinya yang terselip di antara kakiku. Aku terbaring di aspal dengan helm yang lepas kunciannya. Aku segera mengangkat tubuhku sendiri untuk bangun, aku kasihan padanya yang kesusahan.

"Mbak! Mbak nggak apa-apa?"

Tapi ketika aku hendak bangun, ada tangan dua lelaki yang menarik sikuku dan membuatku berdiri begitu cepatnya. Mereka menggiringku ke tepian jalan sementara kawanku dibantu oleh pengendara lain yang turun.

Aku masih bingung kala itu. Bahkan melihat kawanku yang berwajah pucat pun aku tak tahu _musti_ berkata apa. Dia mendekatiku setelah motornya didorong menepi. Aku bersandar di tiang tepian jalan sambil melamun.

"Yoong, kamu nggak apa-apa? Ada yang luka nggak?" dia bertanya dengan panik, suaranya tak konsisten, pelan keras, selip sedikit. Jaket merahnya kotor gara-gara aspal yang basah.

"Jimin kamu nggak apa-apa?" malah aku yang khawatir padanya.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, kamu gimana?"

Aku melirik diriku sendiri. Rasanya sakit di beberapa bagian. Kaki kiriku terasa basah. Penasaran, aku pun mengangkat rok panjangku dan ku lihat kucuran darah di sana. _Duh,_ lututku sobek.

"Aduh, gimana ini?"

Kawanku itu benar-benar terlihat nyata paniknya. Dia linglung. Sementara aku yang masih sadar harusnya memang menenangkan dia.

"Sudah sudah, aku nggak apa-apa. Kamu punya air nggak? Buat aku siram darahnya."

Dia masih linglung dan akhirnya orang lain yang ku mintai tolong membelikanku sebotol air mineral.

Aku sudah lama melupakan cerpen itu tapi ketika aku membuka isi _file-_ nya, aku mendesis karena apa yang ku tulis terjadi pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Hm,_ ini semua mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan. Karena sekali lagi aku percaya bahwa aku bukanlah seorang peramal. Di awal aku menyebutkan itu hanya untuk membedakan jenis ceritaku yang tiga ini dengan yang lainnya.

Aku bukan peramal atau pun cenayang. Aku hanya si pemimpi.

Dan aku mungkin akan tidur sambil memikirkan cerita apa yang harus ku tulis esok hari. Semoga ada inspirasi yang bisa ku tangkap setelah aku berbaring dan mengistirahatkan mataku.

"Kalau udah main sama laptop, nggak inget makan, ya."

Ibuku _ngomel_ di ambang pintu kamarku. Dia membawa sepiring nasi dengan lauk gepuk sapi.

"Ini makan dulu. Kalau nggak disuapin nggak makan-makan kamu sampai besok."

"Iya, ibu Seokjin."

Ibuku duduk di tepian kasur dan aku mendekat padanya, meninggalkan _laptop_ yang masih menyala.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

Bentar. Sebetulnya ini tidak cocok disebut fanfiksi, apalagi pake kredit BTS dibawah judul. Astaga. Ini mah curhatan saya hahahahahahah.

Ya jadi begitu. Saya mau berterimakasih sama Tersugakan karena dengan ngobrol sama kamu saya ngerasa diri saya perlu lebih bersahaja. Lebih jujur tentang diri sendiri dan terbuka. Karena saya senang berkomunikasi dan saya juga harus membuka diri pada lawan bicara saya. Bukan hanya jadi kotak masuk tanpa mengeluarkan balasan yang setimpal.

Kalau boleh jujur, gaya penceritaan ini terinspirasi dari Tersugakan juga. Silakan buat reader yang ingin tahu gimana tulisan dirinya, mampir-mampirlah ke akunnya.

Ya udah ah, segitu aja. Makasih kalau ada yang baca. Apalagi sampe ujungnya.

Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur.


End file.
